White Moon
by Syntia
Summary: [Oneshot Shounen Ai] Running away from the castle, Rath meets up with someone he didn't really want to see, hatred fills in... or does it ?


This is my first fanfiction. :x Please, be nice. . ;;; Don't forget to review after reading , constructive criticism please. :x And sorry for my lack of words, I still have a lot of things to learn since English is my second language, thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights nor the characters used in the fic. I don't make money out of it, and everything is fictional. Don't sue, mmkay?

-------------------------------------------------

That small sparkle of life that had once lit your eyes... where is it now? I wonder, is it because of me? Sometimes I regret all these things I did to you, I know you hate me now, and I can't blame you, it's all my fault. I guess I was wrong when I thought nothing could reach me.

After all, you did.

I remember your childish expression, unaware of what I was going to do to you, or of that pain you would feel through out your whole life from then on. If you knew what I was thinking know, you would probably glare, thinking I am lying.

However, I'm not.

-------

Rath rolled from one side to another of his bed, he couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to for days, and only the thought of having to still get up when the sun was up irritated him, he just wanted to be alone, and not attend to those stupid breakfast, he didn't need them. The demon sighed out of frustration before tossing the sheets off of him. He sat on his bed, joining his hands together, staring at them blankly. Yet another day had passed, how long did he have to keep on his act? His eyes slowly scanned the room he occupied by himself, it was a fairly luxurious room, nothing Rath really needed. He heavily sighed, glaring at every single ornements in his spacious room, he hated so much this place. It was suited for someone noble, not a demon like him. He deeply frowned before standing up on the cold and smooth floor, he grabbed a few pieces of clothes more suitable for going outside, he wasn't going to stay in here longer. Oh no he wouldn't, he couldn't take any hypocrite smiles and false love anymore... No one understood him in this castle, no matter how much they denied it, he knew.

Rath walked out the room, closing the door shut with much caution, he didn't want the others to wake up and hold him from going, they'd just notice in the morning, if they even noticed at all. He had time to go very far, far from them. He carefully walked through the hall, passing the two other knights' rooms without much regret, he however glanced at their doors, wondering how they would react at his sudden depart, would they care? He stopped a moment, looking at the doors as if expecting Rune and Thatz to bang them open to grab him and take him back to his room while grounding him. He waited, but it never happenned. He looked away, why did he even think of this? No one cared anyway. He resumed his walking, still deep in his thoughts. Then, he saw the final door before reaching the stairs.

Cesia's room.

Maybe... Maybe she would care? As he passed in front of her door, he stretched out his arm to knock, but something held him back. No, she wouldn't care. She hated him, didn't he hate her too? He slightly shook his head, of course he hated her, he didn't trust her either, just like everyone one in this cursed castle. He continued walking towards the stairs which were but a few steps away, he slowly descended the staircases before reaching up the main floor, he quickened his pace, he never knew when someone would pass by, even in the middle of the night. After all, Alfeegi DID have the bad habit to be at the wrong place at the wrong moment, just as his mind was sharp enough so no one could hide anything from him. Rath could easily get rid of him, though, that wasn't something he specially wanted to do.

He walked through the spacious hall to finally reach the main doors, he carefully placed his hands on them before pushing them open, they squeaked a bit, but probably enough to wake anyone. He closed them back again behind before going down the last stairs, the Knight stopped and looked back at the sleeping castle. His fingers closed on the thin fabric of his long coat, he was sure now. He wouldn't miss them. He slowly looked down, could he really trust anyone anymore? He really doubted that. As he made his way to the gates, a swift sound caught his attention, he turned around, ready to hit anything that would get closer, but he only found a small red dragon flying towards him at a suprising speed, it landed on Rath's shoulder with a concerned look.

"Fire," Rath smiled softly before patting the dragon's head with the tip of his fingers, he pressed it's head against his cheek before letting go of him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, you can't come with me. They need you here, more than me."

The dragon whined, but quickly deployed it's wings to lift itself from Rath's shoulder, flying away sadly. Glad Fire understood, he sighed in relief before jumping over the gates and continue his way through the forest.

The small dragon landed on one of the castle's balcony, following his master's movements until he disappeared from it's sight, it's wings sadly twitched, not wanting to leave it's master alone. Though, something kept it from following him, like he knew that, deep down, his master would probably come back. Fire sighed before curling itself into a small red scaled ball to then drift off into sleep.

Running through the woods, Rath didn't get the feeling he expected. He wanted to feel free, but it seemed he still had a heavy burden on his shoulders, he silently cursed the King for putting so much of his expectations on him, he wasn't his real heir after all, he simply couldn't imagine himself taking over the throne. He wasn't suited for royalty, wasn't suited for so much care. Somehow, they were all strangers, even though he knew them since quite a while.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slowed down near a fallen tree trunk, without hesitation, he sat upon it, placing his head on the palm on his right hand, staring blankly at the small river in front of him. What now? He had finally fled the castle without being caught, now, he could do whatever he felt like, but suddenly, he didn't know what to do. He sighed again, an annoyed expression taking over his face. That was, until he heard quiet footsteps behind him.

-------

What I was doing here? I do not know, it seemed like something brought me here, like I was meant to. The sky was dark, but cloudless. Only the stars and the full moon seemed to sip through the darkness. I rose my gaze to the sky, looking at the peaceful white orb, the moon seemed so close, yet so far, as if that only by stretching my hand, I could touch, but eachtime I tried, it would seem like it backed away from my touch, perhaps afraid. I chuckled slightly, of course, who would appreciate being touched by the evil alchemist ? Him, who brought havoc upon the land, the faeries... This evil being that possessed the power to create demons. Always rejected, I always have been. Although, I had gotten quite used to the solitude, years after years, it was beginning to be something so usual that I had forgotten what it was like to feel, to touch... I had Garfakcy, but, he was a servant, a very loyal one, I perfectly knew that. I respected this human even though he was my servant, although, something wasn't quite right. I still felt lonely, every now and then, I would fake a smile, I know he wouldn't like me to be gloomy, even if deep down, I probably didn't mean much for him, except for my power to turn him into a demon.

Although, something did change. Maybe was I too heartless when I first made you, I didn't put much time into sentimental value, for me, you were the best demon I had done yet. Although, that day, when I saw you as a little boy, my mind got seperated. I stared in mild disgust, seeing the demon you had once been turned into a small boy... Now, when I think about it, I am in awe, in awe of uncounciously creating something so beautiful. I am filled with regret, I wish I could keep you all for myself. It is a selfish wish indeed... Now, the last time I saw you, you seemed so different, yet so familiar. Closer to the beast, but still a human. It was confusing, but lastly, I found myself thinking a lot about you. I softly sighed as the night breeze blew through my hair, I continued walking, not even knowing where my footsteps would lead me, now knowing they would lead me to _you_.

They say Destiny does many things without letting anyone know. I am starting to think it is true, as I saw that silhouette, I instantly knew it was you. What were you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the Dragon Lord's castle? I frowned and made my way up to you.

"Rath...", My voice seemed far away, soft, I couldn't believe you were there, in front of me. Now, what will you do? Reject me, probably, has everyone did. I came closer, I felt my hand tremble. I looked down at it, was I afraid ? But of what ? Maybe of loosing you...

-------

Turning around, Rath frowned at the sight that awaited him, Kharl... Rath had the Dragon tribe off his back, but now, he had him, the cursed alchemist. Now that he was at peace, he really needed to come into the picture didn't he? He stood up, not leaving his eyes off the renkin, he glared at him intensly, what did he want now?

"What do you want again? Back off !" His voice sounded more like a growl, like a dog usually does to scare away the ones it didn't trust. Although, the warning didn't work, and the alchemist kept coming closer, he was suddenly taken aback by his a bit too soft tone. Was he trying to lure him into a trap? The knight frowned, not giving up on his glare. "Get away I said... or I'll..."

Although, his threats fell on deaf ears at the renkin wizard came closer to the demon, _his_ demon. Rath growled, he moved back but Kharl only walked faster to finally be much closer to him, stretching his arm to touch the knight's face. "Why are you running away from me Rath? Are you afraid? Do you hate me?"

Rath let a cry of frustration as he slapped the alchemist's hand away. "Of course I hate you ! What do you th..." His voice died as he noticed a particular expression on Kharl's face he had never seen before. Sadness. His eyes widened out of confusion, why a sad face? "I... uh..."

Their eyes locked, and Kharl stepped closer once more. "Why do you hate me? I... wish you didn't."

Rath stayed silent, he could only stare at the one who had made him, when he thought about it, he couldn't really hate him, somewhere deep down, he simply couldn't. He had a grudge on everyone he knew, as for Kharl, what was it? The grudge of slipping life into him? The grudge of... leaving him all alone? The thoughts twirled into his mind, he held his head in his hands, closing his eyes shut. He didn't know what to think anymore, all those memories, those emotions, that hatred... Did he really hate the alchemist...? No. He fell to his knees, eyes getting almost watery, still holding his head, confused to no end.

-------

Maybe I had went too far, what was I thinking now? Rath's glare seemed stab my heart like a sharp sword, his words made me tremble, an unknown feeling squeezed my heart as I lowered my gaze to the thick grass, which reflected the silver moonlight. This feeling that made me feel so weak, helpless, sadness ? No, that wasn't it. Although he was entirely filled with sadness, something else was slowly taking over my pained heart.

As I saw you fall unto your knees, I came closer and bent down next to you, I looked at you a few seconds before puting my hand on your back, softly rubbing it before pulling you into my arms, I gently rocked you into my arms, holding you tightly in the process. "Don't worry, I'm here."

I felt odd, to hold you like this... But you didn't try to escape, and we stayed like this for a while, silent. I didn't mind, but after a while, I looked down at you and smiled, I now knew how important you were to me now. Almost uncounciously, my hand made it's way to your face, I played with a strand of your hair before letting my hand slide down to your cheek, which I gently rubbed with my thumb. Then, it almost seemed my brain disconnected from the rest of my body, as I bent down, pressing softly my lips against the yours. It seemed unreal, a feeling that I had never felt before, my heart started pounding against my chest, as if it was asking to get free. Your lips were soft, I expected no less. After a moment, I backed away. I looked at you, but then soon looked away, a thing I had never done before.

-------

Everything seemed to break apart. These things he knew, these things he believed... What was this feeling that had suddenly taken over his body? It scared him, he didn't know how to respond to such a thing, he only thought of closing his mind shut and ignore it. The moment he felt Kharl's arms wrap around him, the unknown feeling seemed to take over and his own heart began beating at such a fast rate that it suprised Rath it had never happenned before, never of his whole life as a demon OR as 'human' being. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him feel safe, feel... loved. The gentle words seemed to immediatly reach his broken heart, collecting all the pieces up to glue them back together. 'I'm here', somehow, no matter these words could have seemed dull to someone, they meant to much to Rath, so much more than anything else. He felt so good, in his arms. He was probably the last one he expected to feel safe with, but now, it didn't really matter anymore.

Rath shivered under the alchemist's touch, maybe his cheeks had turned to a bright red color, has he felt them heat up. His hands clutched the wizard's clothes, almost afraid he'd suddenly disappear. The smooth and warm contact on his lips, however, made his eyes go wide, but they completly closed just as fast, as he leaned to deepen the kiss. When he drew back, Rath lowered his head, blushing madly. "I..." But before he could say a word, he was hushed by Kharl's finger.

"Silence means everything." Kharl had smiled, and Rath responded the same before letting his head fall on the alchemist's chest. Before he knew it, his eyelids got heavy, he yawned and slowly fell into a deep slumber, letting the silence fall upon both of them, Kharl's eyes softened even more, looking at Rath sleep, whom looked even more like a child than a grown up. At last, Rath had fallen asleep, something that hadn't occured in a while, Kharl knew.

--------------

"Hm..." Slowly opening his eyes, Rath looked around to see the too familiar walls of his room in the castle, he blinked a few times before jumping out of bed. Kharl? Forest? Why was he back here? He glared at his room, he knew it wasn't some kind of dream, it had to be true. The knight slowly walked to the window to look outside. He growled, the sky was blue, the birds chirped... It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, but that's not quite what was on his mind. He finally allowed himself to sigh, it had to be a dream, hadn't it? How could he have brought him back into his room, into the castle? It was impossible...

He left the room to walk back to the door, however, something caught his attention from the corner of the eye. He blinked and got closer to his bed, with his hand he moved away the sheets of his bed to find one single feather. He stayed silent for a moment, a smile then drew itself on his lips as he picked it up to turn it between his fingers, the morning sun refecting it's ray on the charcoal colored feather. There was then a knock on the door, Rath quickly slid the feather in his pocket before asking the person to come in. The door slowly opened to reveal the Dragon Knights of Water and Earth.

"Hello Rath, had a good night of sleep?" Asked Rune, stepping closer to him with a slight smile. Rath nodded, smiling. Thatz then immediatly yawned before placing his hands on the back of his head. "Why are you so smiling? Did something interesting happen?"

The Dragon Knight of Fire blinked a moment, of course something had happenned... but he couldn't say what so easily. "Yup. Now let's go eat shall we?"

He took a hold of Rune and Thatz's arms before dragging them out of the room towards the dining room. Thatz's stomach growled, which granted Thatz some midly amused stares from the people around. "Fooooood."

Rath smiled slightly, he had ran away during the night, to escape them. Now that he was in there, Rath found himself thinking that for now, he'd stay. Until the day he could see him again.

Fin


End file.
